


Few rules to remember

by adawinry



Series: Life with a ghost [6]
Category: 168 -one sixty eight-, Ayabie (Band), Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Comedy, Ghosts, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Kissing, M/M, Music, Musicians, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Aoi should listen to ghosts~





	Few rules to remember

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/103321.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

** _Rule 1. Never hit on Nao._ **

"Nao-chan!" Aoi jumped into confused Nao's arms, when he crossed the doorway to the studio. "I didn't have inspiration yesterday, but I thought about you and I felt inspired, you know?"

"That's nice..." Nao smiled in an... apologetic way?

Aoi jumped to his piece, leaving the bassist slightly abashed.

** _Rule 2. Never ever hit on Nao._ **

"Nao-chan, let's go out somewhere after recording this single." proposed Aoi, bending over Nao's arm.

"Yeah, we can go." replied Nao, smiling lightly.

** _Rule 3. Are you even reading those rules, Aoi?_ **

"Nao-chan, have you noticed how beautiful is the sky tonight?" asked Aoi, when they went outside. - Stars are reflecting in your eyes and making them look like they're glowing with happiness.

"I prefer starless nights." said Nao, playing with his fingers.

"Why?" asked Aoi.

"Because you can imagine stars on the sky and imagination gives us unlimited possibilities." explained Nao, smiling ligtly.

"That makes sense." said Aoi. "Beautifully said, Nao-chan."

"Those are not mine words." denied Nao. "Someone else told me this. Before he started to call me "Yamiyo"."

** _Rule 4. Get the idea, Aoi._ **

Next day Nao was tuning his bass, when he felt Aoi's breath on his neck.

"How many people told you, you have beautiful hands?" asked Aoi, grabbing Nao's hands.

"No one told me that and that's why I think you ran out of ideas for pick-up lines." said Nao, facing Aoi.

"Why do you think so?" Asked Aoi, puting his hand on Nao's cheek.

"Aoi, stop." said Nao, gritting his teeth.

** _Rule 5. If Nao stopped calling you "Ao-chan", please, for the love of gods piss of off him._ **

"But why, Nao-chan?" asked Aoi, bending over Nao, almost making their lips touch. "You need to get out of this."

"I'd need two hundred years for that." said Nao, trying to move away from him.

Aoi's and Nao's lips touched for few seconds, because...

** _Rule 6. AOI, YAMIYO IS MINE!_ **

Aoi felt grabbed from behind, like someone forcibly pulled him away from Nao. Confused he looked around, but did not see anyone. Then he felt someone's fingers griping his shirt. Then he saw furious Isshi in front of him.

"If you touch Yamiyo one more time, I promise you I'll visit you at night and make you your own end of the world." he said, holding Aoi against a wall. "Understood?"

"Yes." terrified Aoi fell on the floor, when Isshi let him go.

Nao was standing next to him and smiling, while covering his mouth, like Shin does.

** _Rule 7. Love is forever, Aoi._ **

"You didn't have to react so aggresively." said Nao, sitting on the bed.

"At least he'll remember to not hit on you and put himself in the risk of experiencing something paranormal." said Isshi, caressing Nao's cheek.

"I have my guardian angel, who'll protect me from guys hitting on me." Nao smiled, getting closer to Isshi. "Kiss me, Shino."

"Do you think it's a good idea?" asked Isshi, looking at Nao with confusion. "I'm a ghost, Yamiyo."

"But I still love you." said Nao.

THE END


End file.
